orlandotcbfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Situationman/Orlando TCB Season 1 Episode 28: Too Little Too Late (2)
Main Plot: Randi/Frankie (Randi is at her locker when she sees Frankie coming over. He doesn't notice her, yet. Randi walks away fast and bumps into Molly.) Molly: Oops! Sorry Randi. Randi: It's okay Molls. Frankie: There's my ring-pop. Randi: Yes, Frankie? Frankie: Hey Molls. Molly: What's up Franks. Frankie: So Randi, wanna hang tonight? I mean, we haven't hung out in awhile. Randi: I've got tons of Homework. Frankie: Again? I'm starting to think you're avoiding me. Randi: Don't think that. I'm not. Frankie: Okay then. (Frankie walks away.) Molly: What's the deal with you guys? Randi: He and I are hanging around too much and he kept a secret from me. Molly: A secret? Randi: The conversation I falsely blamed you for. Molly: Oh. Randi: So now, I just need some space. Molly: Good luck with that. Opening Subplot: Liam/Rebecca (Afterschool, Liam walks into Blake's office.) Blake: Liam. You came to tell me what not to do with your twin sister? Liam: Dude, stop. Blake: For what? I mean, my two younger siblings are dating each other. What could possibly go wrong? Liam: Blake, I can explain. Blake: How? Liam: Rebecca just... grew on me in a lovely feeling. We didn't mean for it to happen. Blake: Well, fix it. Liam: How? Blake: Break up. Liam: No! Blake: Mom and Dad wouldn't wanna hear about your little twincest with Rebecca. Liam: No!! Don't tell Mom and Dad. Blake: Alright! I'll keep my mouth shut if break up with her. Liam: But... Blake: Final offer. Liam: Ugh okay. Third Plot: Kayla (Kayla, Seth and Ramona walk outside of the school. Kayla sees Jamie.) Seth: Wait a sec. (Seth pulls out the picture that Kayla gave him.) Seth: That's him! (Jamie walks over to them.) Jamie: Is this your group of friends? Kayla: What are you doing here? Go back to Dallas. Jamie: I need to be in the baby's life. Seth: Who do you think you are? That's my baby! Jamie: Back off loser! You're not her boyfriend! Kayla: Yes he is! Ramona: Jamie, just leave! Now! Jamie: Alright! You'll see me. Main Plot: Randi/Frankie (Frankie knocks on Randi's door. Randi answers.) Randi: Frankie. Need something? Frankie: I wanted to give you a good time. Randi: Of what? Frankie: Hanging out. Randi: Wow, that's obvious. Frankie: Okay. Seriously? What's your deal? Randi: It's just my time of the month. Frankie: That's in a week. Randi: Look, I just need some space. Frankie: But, you're all I have. Randi: Again. Space. Frankie: So this means we're done? Randi: We're on a break. Is that better? Frankie: It's better than breaking up. (Frankie kisses Randi on her cheek.) Subplot: Liam/Rebecca (At Liam and Rebecca's house.) Rebecca: Break up?! Liam: He said he'll keep his mouth shut if we do. Rebecca: But we can't. I know it's "twin-cest" but we have such good chemistry. Liam: We need to figure out something. (Rebecca sees Blake outside in his car listening to music.) Rebecca: I have an idea. Wait here. I'll be right back. (Rebecca begins to tear up and she walks outside to Blake's car.) Blake: Why so sad, Becks? Rebecca: Well you got what you wanted! Liam and I broke up. Blake: I'm guessing he made a bad approach. Rebecca: Yep. Blake: Alright. If you need time, then you can just take it in or out. Rebecca: I'll be okay, Blake. Blake: Okay, I'm out. (Blake drives away. Rebecca goes back inside.) Liam: What did you do? Rebecca: Faked our break up. Liam: Becks you are so bad. Rebecca: We need to keep this super-secret. Liam: No problem. (They begin to kiss.) Third Plot: Kayla (Kayla and Seth are at Kayla's house. Someone bangs on the door.) Kayla: Who's there!! Jamie: Open up, Kayla! Seth: Kayla, call the cops. (Kayla goes to call the cops.) Jamie: I'll break this door down! (Jamie slams opens the door.) Seth: Get out!! (Seth punches Jamie and begin fighting on the floor.) Jamie: Kayla is mine!! (Kayla comes downstairs with a broomstick and hits Jamie over the head with it. Jamie passes out.) Main Plot: Randi/Frankie (Frankie is in the school benches.) Frankie: I wonder what I did. Forget it. I need a solution. Some excitement. (He looks under the bech and finds a bag of weed.) Frankie: And I just found it. Subplot: Liam/Rebecca (Liam and Rebecca are making out on Liam's bed.) Rebecca: This is fun. Liam: It sure is. (Blake comes home. The twins stop making out and straigten up. Blake walks into Liam's room.) Blake: Getting along already? Rebecca: I may have seen it as wrong but now I see why it's wrong to date my twin bro. Blake: You came to your senses. Good. Well I'm gonna fix dinner. Liam: Cool. Third Plot: Kayla (The police are handcuffing Jamie and takig him to the police car. He stops.) Jamie: Why would you do this to me? Kayla: You did this to yourself. Mrs. Palmero: Get him out of our faces! (The police take him away.) Mrs. Palmero: You have to be more careful. Kayla: I know, Mom. Seth is the one who saved me. Mrs. Palmero: As long as you're okay. Kayla: Thanks Mom. ...Next time on Orlando... Trevor: I hurt him and I don't think I have a shot. Chloe: What do you want me to do? Trevor re-eyes Damon but will forgive him? Ramona's family wants her back. Maive: Come home. (Ramona slaps Maive.) And Cassie's falling behind. Cassie: Energy drinks, staying up. It's not working. What will I do? What many don't want to do... ...All New Orlando TCB. Next weekend only on Degrassi Wiki and Orlando TCB Wiki.... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts